Concrete Angel
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: Percy's mother died when he was five, now at the age of nine, he finds himself unable to break free. Warnings: mentions of abuse and rape not in detail. One shot


**Concrete Angel**

**Disclaimer I do not own the song used or Percy Jackson. Song lyrics are slightly altered to fit the story. **

**Warning! Mentions of rape not in detail just in pacing if you can't handle don't read on**

**He walks to school with the lunch he packed  
Nobody knows what he's holding back  
Wearing the same jeans he wore yesterday  
he hides the bruises with the linen and denim, oh**

Percy walked out of the house with a slight limp and a bruises marring his face and arms. Today was his ninth birthday but he barley noticed anymore. It had been four years since his mother had died of cancer and he was left in Smelly Gabe's care. He never called him that in person though. After the first time he learned that lesson, his arm was still sore from when Gabe broke it. He gripped his bagged lunch tightly, nothing more then an apple and water, all he could find, as he hurried toward the local elementary school.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes he wishes he was never born **

The English teacher walked up and down the isles of her class room as the students worked on. She paused at one Percues Jackson and looked at him for a few moments. He was squinting hard and trying his best to write his assignment out. Her eyes stayed on his bruised face and when he looked up and met her eyes she winced at the pain filling them. Eyes like that should hold laughter and love, but no, those sea green eyes held only one wish.

Death and a slight cry for help.

She shook her head moving on ignored the pleading eyes and focused on her job. After all, it wasn't her business about what happened at the boys home.

Percy couldn't help the slight glare at the teacher's back but his eyes soon became filled with sadness once more.

Obviously he meant nothing to the world.

**Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place  
Where he's loved concrete angel **

Percy ran down the street toward his personal hell. It was raining hard and as he ran he slipped and fell letting out a strangled cry. He was going to be late, and if he was late he would be punished. In a flash of lighting Percy saw three men across the street look at him with worry, and pained expressions. In another flash they were gone, Percy ignored it thinking it was only his ADHD acting up. Instead he focused on getting the next five blocks in one piece and hopefully before curfew. He limped the rest of away pushing open the apartment door only to be slammed to the floor.

"Your late you piece of crap!" came Gabe's drunken voice. Percy's eyes shut and part of him came to a bitter sweet conclusion. He would probably see his mom tonight.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late **

Percy took each blow and didn't cry out, holding all the pain in. That was until Gabe pulled his pants down. Percy screamed desperately for him to stop, only to hit over the head with something heavy. He found himself becoming dizzy and near the fireplace he saw a little girl standing there with a pained expression. The flames seemed to wrap around her and she vanished, just as abruptly as those three men. Percy screamed in pain as he felt himself being ripped apart. Before he knew what happened he felt cold metal in his chest. Over and over again. His vision blacked out and he said a silent prayer before it all vanished,

_**'Please, whoever is in charge...just please let me have a family in the next life.'**_

**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot **

They funeral was short, and small. Just a priest saying the standard things and a little casket being lowered into the ground. A group of twelve stood to the side as a resounding snap was herd.

"Here lies the hero that could have been, the hero who would have done wonders." whispered Apollo. Zeus and Hades looked at their brother as he cried openly for the loss of his son. A son he would never know. They couldn't bring themselves to be angry about the breach of oath, after all they both had broken it as well. At least there children were still alive. Even if it was sealed in a tree with as in Thalia's case. Poseidon cried harder and harder and the other gods felt great sadness. It was a cold day, nothing seemed to grow, no sun was out and tonight there would be no moon. The rain fell hard, flashes of lightning could be seen every once in a while. The seas where in the worst of shape, rapids and hurricanes could be reported everywhere near water. This was a sad day, it seemed even if demi-gods had a hard life nothing like this had ever happened. Today was a day of mourning for all. Hades got a dark look in his eyes,

"When that bastard dies it will be painful, and when I have him in my clutches he will suffer." the man hissed before turning to Zeus,

"I call for a treaty. I think we have learned something haven't you? Let us not fight pointlessly anymore brothers." Poseidon nodded still having tears in his eyes and Zeus nodded as well,

"I agree Hades." Hades turned to Poseidon and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"He should be in the underworld by now, I invite you down for the day. I think he and his mother would be happy to see you." With that he dissipated in black flames. Soon Poseidon was the only one left and he approached the small grave, and with the wave of his hand replaced it with a white marble stone angel about his height. At the base was inscribed in ancient Greek,

"To a hero who battled bravely for all his life, lay at rest little angel."

Poseidon also engraved a small trident next to the words,

"My son, my Percy. I wish I could have saved you." He whispered before vanishing. Unknowingly, the Great Prophecy became null and void, the gods having agreed to work towards a brighter future and Luke's mother regained her sanity and rushed to the camp and apologized to her son, who knowing the truth forgave his mother who became the new Oracle. Percy Jackson was the most amazing hero in his father's eyes and that never changed.

**The End**

**I cried writing this. I had been listing to the song Concrete Angel and couldn't help but think what if Percy hadn't had his Mother. I can't see a positive ending with that. Also my other stories will be updated soon.**

**-Andromada**


End file.
